NAMEK: A Sidestory of Densetsu no Seera Senshi
by Callisto Star
Summary: The battle with the Darkness is over, but the cost is high. The 6 survivors head to Namek for the best healing. There, while strengthening their bodies, they strengthen their bonds of love as well... READ!!! U/17 H/Gh Mk/MT R/Gk A/Ti Mi/Y


AN: Ohayo minna-chan! Once again, this is a side story for Densetsu no Seera Senshi. I didn't like how there were only 3 paragraphs about what happened on Namek, so I decided a side story was necessary.  
  
  
  
I'd highly recommend you read the fic to understand. Sure, it's 17 chapters, but it's not *that* long. But if you still are lazy, which is OK, here's what you definitely need to know:  
  
*********************** During Chaos battle, Cosmos became the Kanshisha no Hikari (Guardian of Light). But the senshi did not learn this until later, when she was wished back to Rei (who through a transformation-of-self became Son Chichi. It takes too long to explain so if you want to know, read ch. 1)  
  
A new enemy referred to as "The Darkness" had invaded the solar system. It had already consumed most of the galaxy and much of the universe. We are introduced to Kuroi, the Guardian of Darkness and opposite of Usa who seeks to control her so that the Darkness would overtake the Light. Big battle. Usa is taken by Kuroi but everyone is preoccupied fighting demon-youmas that Kuroi created that don't die and only get stronger. 17 follows her, but ends up almost dead. There, when death seems so near, the Light engulfs him and transforms him into a new being. He becomes Shiroi (means white), a being of Light to counter Kuroi (means black). The Light speaks through him and he destroys Kuroi and the demon-youmas.  
  
Only a few survived the long battle. They gather the dead and wounded and Shiroi transports them to Namek, for healing. Which is where our story begins . . . *******************************  
  
That just cut out most of the story and only summarized quickly the last few chapters. I still reccomend you read the fic. ^^;;  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Line breaks indicate a change in time.  
  
Enjoy the fic and please review to let me know how you like it! Arigato!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
The Nameks were gathered in one place on their new planet. They had thought that after the horrors of Frieza and the possible threat of Cell, they might finally get some peace. But they were wrong. Less than four years later, the greatest threat had come.  
  
  
  
The Darkness covered the land. The light of the three suns was quenched. Light had not been seen for five days, not even starlight. Everything was dying. The trees, the plants, even the people themselves.  
  
  
  
Everyone had fled to the Guru in hopes of some wise solution. But none came. All hope was lost. They would die and be forgotten, admits the endless blackness of space.  
  
A mass of green stood below the Guru's house. All were holding hands with heads bowed and chanting. They prayed to the divine powers to save them, and the universe.  
  
  
  
None noticed as the thick Darkness began to break up, and the gray light of a new dawn appeared in the east.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light and power came from the very center of the group. Those in the center were thrown apart and much of the throng collapsed like dominoes. The chanting stopped and a cheer went up as the Nameks saw one of the suns rapidly climbing in the sky, as if to make up for lost time. Another followed, not far behind. The Light had conquered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd parted as it became apparent that strangers had appeared. There were six standing, four men and two women. They were all holding or somehow connecting their bodies to the twelve non-moving figures. A whisper rippled through the crowd that the tall one with gold spiky hair was Son Goku, the legendary Saiyin that defeated Freiza.  
  
  
  
The man in white spoke. "We wish to see your Guru," he said simply, but with an authoritative tone. Accompanied by a host of elders, the Guru slowly approached.  
  
The man bowed his head in respect. Surprisingly, the Guru did the same. "I can see, judging from the great ones I recognize among you, that you have come from a great battle. And though it seems you have won, the price was high."  
  
"You know many things, wise Guru. In this very hour, we have struggled for the universe and the Light against a great and terrible enemy which would destroy all. At last, when all hope seemed lost, the Light shone through and overcame the Darkness. But many of our company had fallen. The five you see standing behind me are the only ones that survived, but all are greatly weakened. The three Saiyins you know- Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta- and the women are Goku and Vegeta's mates, Rei and Bulma, respectively. I am Shiroi. The other twelve are either unconscious or dead. They are the remaining Sailor Senshi: Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto; Tien and Yamcha, warriors from Earth; Mirai Trunks, son of Vegeta; Piccolo, the Namek from Earth; and--"  
  
"The Hikari no Tenshi," finished the Guru.  
  
"Hai," said Shiroi, a bit surprised. "How...?"  
  
The Guru smiled fondly. "She was the one that led us to this new planet. She visited many times to help kick start the colony and return our lives to normal."  
  
  
  
"Your burden has been heavy as the universe cried out in need," continued the Guru. "We will put our healing to the test and do all we can to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
It was noon of the third sun. The crowd of Nameks had left to return to their villages, and messengers were sent out to summon the elders who guarded the Dragonballs. The dead (Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Piccolo) were all kept together in a special room, where they would awaken after the dragon had been summoned. It had been determined that Michiru and Haruka were also dead and would be wished back with the others. Setsuna, meanwhile, was still somehow unconscious, though her vital signs were dim. She was rushed care. Hotaru was with her. Both had suffered greatly from loss of blood.  
  
  
  
But Cosmos was another story. No one knew what to do with her. She was placed in a smaller room near the one that held the dead. Not long after her arrival, a silver aura surrounded her body and a few hours later, all her physical wounds were healed. But she showed no signs of waking from her coma. The worst damage had been done to her mind.  
  
Shiroi had begged the head doctor to be able to wish her awake when the others were wished back to life. But after he had heard what had happened to her, the doctor shook his head.  
  
"Iie, we can't risk it. By wishing it, we force her to come back and her mind might not be ready for that. No, we must be patient and wait for the Hikari no Tenshi to come out of it on her own."  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 72 hours later...  
  
  
  
Shiroi could be found, as usual, at Usagi's bedside. Her face was pale and colorless, and he could not dispel his worry. Still she wore her princess gown.  
  
  
  
"Shiroi, Shiroi!" Someone was calling down the corridor.  
  
"Shir--" He stopped in the doorway. "Oh, I should have guessed."  
  
Shiroi was silent as Mirai Trunks entered the room. The two stared at the tenshi silently.  
  
"Dinner is ready, Shiroi. Come down whenever you're ready."  
  
"Hai. It's- it's good to see you up and about again, Trunks."  
  
"Hai, it's great to be back. Snake Way was nice, but a bit too monotonous for my tastes."  
  
Shiroi managed a small smile. Trunks saw his eyes wandering back to the tenshi.  
  
"She will be fine, Shiroi," he said calmly. "She just needs time. Now come down to dinner with me; I'm sure we'll be immediately informed if anything happens."  
  
  
  
Shiroi nodded slowly and the two, who had once been the greatest of enemies, made their way down to the food as friends.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
It was night on Namek. Or the closest to night it cam when there were three suns. One was sinking low in the sky, about to set, while another was about to rise. Above, the stars were clear.  
  
Shiroi let his mind wander. Again, it always came back to the Last Battle and what had happened there. He knew he had been changed by the Light, but how and why? And what was he now? He prayed to the stars to help Usagi awaken soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The others were all healed. Hotaru was still weak, but was allowed out without the doctors for the first time. Haruka was suspicious when she saw how eager Gohan was to take her, but Michiru smiled and restrained her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru leaned against his strong back as the stars glimmered. His arms were around her fragile form, and for once she felt completely safe.  
  
"It's so beautiful," he said, staring across the green landscape.  
  
"Hai," she murmured softly.  
  
"I was here once before. Well, not here, on the old Namek. But then we were too busy trying to gather the Dragonballs to save Piccolo, while escaping Vegeta and Frieza that we really couldn't stand around to take it all in."  
  
"Why Vegeta?"  
  
"He was evil at that time."  
  
"Seems like a lot of your friends were once enemies."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Yea, that's a habit of Dad's."  
  
  
  
He looked down at Hotaru in his arms. She had rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Her soft pink lips were there, clear and tempting.  
  
Before Gohan realized what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Gohan! I'm not supposed to get any shocks yet!" she almost laughed.  
  
"And what would Haruka say?" laughed Gohan.  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Who says she needs to know?" She stood up on her tipi-toes as he leaned down, and she returned his kiss, as the second sun rose in the east.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Shiroi tried to keep his eyes open as he sat by Usagi's bedside. But he wasn't successful and dozed off.  
  
  
  
He was awaken by a brilliant flash of silver light. Bulma, who had been passing, rushed in.  
  
Usagi was no longer in her gown but in civilian clothes. Bulma checked her breathing and vital signs and almost squealed with joy. She ushered Shiroi out of the room.  
  
"She's out of the coma!" she said happily. "She's sleeping normally. Let her get her rest and regain her strength. It will only be a few more hours now . . . "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
Minako came rushing into the dining hall where the senshi were all eating breakfast.  
  
"She's awake!" she squealed. "Usagi's awake!!"  
  
Immediately, the whole table was standing and about to rush up the stairs, when Makoto came down.  
  
"She's coming down!" she announced happily. "Shiroi's helping her. She even apologized for being slow because her muscles haven't been used for awhile."  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting again, but rushing to finish breakfast.  
  
Slowly but steadily, two pairs of feet came down the stairs. Usagi looked up and smiled at the crowd before her. She looked exhausted but refreshed, weak but strong. Shiroi helped her into a seat and went to get some food.  
  
  
  
Usagi looked at all the happy but nervous faces.  
  
"Wow, I feel like I could eat a whale."  
  
  
  
The tension was broken. Everyone laughed and all was normal again. The talk resumed, though everyone kept coming up to Usagi and giving her hugs and saying how glad they were that she was better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Almost everyone had gone off with a group of Nameks who gave them a mini- tour of the new planet. Usagi had stayed behind because she was still too weak to walk long distances on her own, but she insisted that Shiroi go. "After all," she said, "I know this planet all too well already."  
  
Bulma had gone, too, to learn more about the planet and culture. So had Goku and Rei, Tien and Ami, Yamcha and Minako, Trunks and Makoto, Gohan and Hotaru, and Haruka and Michiru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna watched from above with a sigh. They were all grown up. Even Hotaru. After countless years of watching and guarding, they all had someone new to protect them. Things could never be the same. She would be lonely once more.  
  
  
  
"It's not that bad after awhile, though," said a voice behind her.  
  
  
  
"No," agreed Setsuna as the Earthen Namek approached and they watched the group disappear in the distance. "It is best to be by yourself."  
  
"Who needs company anyway?" said Piccolo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither would ever admit it, but they both silently enjoyed sharing their solitude together.  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
"... And the hills are so green and the seas are so blue... I mean, green... and it's just amazing that you were the one to chose this planet."  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled. She was in a normal bedroom now, no longer in a medical bed, and Minako (who had returned from the tour) was still full of the excitement. She was sitting in a chari beside the bed while Usagi was propped up by pillows on the bed.  
  
  
  
Mina took a breath and began again. "And the people are so wonderful, Usa. They--"  
  
There was a knock on the open door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in," said Usagi. "It's open."  
  
  
  
Shiroi peered his head inside. He looked from Minako to Usagi. "Oh gomen! Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Iie, it's alright," smiled Minako, standing. "I was just telling Usa-chan about our trip. It was lovely, wasn't it Shiroi?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I've got to be going anyways. Bulma wanted to see me about something. See you later, Usa," she called, walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Shiroi, coming to sit in the chair beside the bed where Minako had been.  
  
"Much better. And you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Confused." She looked at him strangely. "About what happened," he added.  
  
Usagi immediately understood. "All I know for sure is that the Light chose you and changed you. It seems that you have become a second Guardian of Light, though I'm not positive. I went through a similar event to transform me when I became the Kanshisha, except I was facing Chaos instead of Kuroi."  
  
  
  
"So I'm a Guardian then. Isn't it a bit unfair to have to Guardians versus one?"  
  
"You were needed to restore the Balance. After all, is it fair that the Darkness chanels the evil from men's hearts to try to overcome the Light? At the time when you destroyed Kuroi, I was unconsious. The Light needed someone to couter Kuroi and you were there, so you were chosen. You temporarily received my powers. And from what I hear about what happened, I think it may have been more than even that. I think that you *became* the Light. Not just a Guardian, but the Light itself, with power from every good being in the universe. Most people would not be able to survive such an imense force using their body. But you did. And Kuroi was defeated. The Light left your body, and my Guardian powers were returned to me. But after being a Guardian once, you cannot return to a normal being. You were given the Gifts as well. And now we are both Guardians."  
  
She blushed slightly as she realized how long her possible explanation had become. "Demo, this is all an educated guess, of course. I don't really know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiroi nodded slowly as he digested all she had said. "And darkness is merely the absence of light," he said quietly, echoing the words that seemed to come from a dream.  
  
  
  
"Hai," said Usagi with a smile. "It is true."  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood and smiled. "Domo arigato, Usa. I think I am beginning to understand now."  
  
  
  
Without another thought, he leaned down and kissed her soft tender lips. He reluctantly pulled away, with a taste of stawberries lingering in his mind. She seemed surprised at first, but a blush grew on her cheeks and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Goodnight, Usa-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
"Almost done... just one more thing..."  
  
Everyone was crowded around Bulma. It seemed she had come prepared. Along with her Teleporter she had destroyed on Saturn, she also brought a Communicator with instructions left on Earth for how the kids could use it.  
  
  
  
"And here we go!" With the press of a final button, the screen fizzled on. Chibi Trunks' face was on the screen. He looked up and saw the crowd of people and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Goten, Usa! It's working!" he called. The two came running forward.  
  
  
  
The three faces crowded the screen as they simultaneously called greetings.  
  
"Hi Kaasan!" "Hi Tousan!" "Hi- hey! Hotaru!!" "I've been studying, Kaasan!" "And Puu and Haruka and--" "I beat Goten in our spar, Tousan!" "--and Michiru and--" "But I beat you in the gravity chamber!" "--and Kaasan and Ami--" "No you didn't!" "--and Mako and--" "Yes I did!" "-- Mina and Rei and--" "Nu uh!" "Yea huh!"  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The three smiled sheepishly and were silent.  
  
"It's good to see you again, too," said Bulma, calm now. "Kuroi, the Guardian of Darkness, was defeated and the Darkness is gone. We should be home in a few days. Anything we should know about?"  
  
  
  
The trio seemed to think.  
  
  
  
"Trunks and Goten taught me to fly," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"And I beat Trunks in the gravity chamber!"  
  
"Nu uh!" "Yea huh!" "Nu uh!" "Yea huh!"  
  
  
  
"Oh! I know!" said Chibi Usa, ending the scuffle. She ran to the TV. One of the boys picked up the Communicator and brought it over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We found Mamoru," said Chibi Usa as she pushed play.  
  
  
  
It was a news report. "... but the survivors are all safe and unharmed," the newscaster was saying. "In other news, the infamous gangster Chiba Mamoru has finally been caught. He has been on the run for two months, since he was caught embezzling money from several local banks. A connection has also been found linking him to the hacker known as "The Tux". Authorities believe he may be one and the same . . ."  
  
Chibi Usa switched off the TV.  
  
  
  
"So that's what he meant..." murmured Rei.  
  
"Huh?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The last thing he said to me. He said 'I'm free now to live the life I've always wanted to live. No more baka destiny to follow.' Gomen, Usa, demo that's what he said."  
  
Usagi nodded and smirked. "It's alright, Rei. I'm *way* over him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
  
  
The display of colors began again in the eastern horizon. Usagi stood alone watching the last sunrise they would see on Namek. In a few hours, after everyone was gathered and ready, they would leave for hom. And though she longed to see Earth again, a part of her did not want to leave the green planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usa-chan." She jumped and shivered as someone's warm breath tickled her ear. She had heard no approach, but she didn't need to guess who it was.  
  
  
  
"Shi-kun."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Hai. I am. It's just... this place is so quiet and beautiful and...--"  
  
"Serene," Shiroi finished, gazing into her clear blue orbs.  
  
"Yes," said Usagi with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, domo arigato, Shi-kun," she said suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
He looked surprised. "Nande? What did I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For just being you! As Kanshisha no Hikari, the universe still needs me. I won't be able to stay on Earth forever. Demo, this time, I won't be alone. The Light granted my plea. It gave me you. I won't be alone again."  
  
  
  
Shiroi smiled. "I will always be there for you, Usa," he promised.  
  
  
  
He wrapped his hands around her waist and delivered a soul-shattering kiss. He tasted strawberries again as she opened her mouth to moan with pleasure. He seized the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, exploring all the hidden corners. Time had no meaning as all the galaxies seemed to be whizzing before them at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
And in the eastern horizon, the blazing red thumbnail of the sun peeked over the horizon. A new day had begun, bringing new hope and new beginnings. And the light flooded across the land. The Light of Joy. The Light of Hope. The Light of Love.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
THE END. Epilogue is coming soon in Densetsu. I can't believe it's almost over...  
  
Also, be sure to check out my new fic "When you can cry no more": Crystal Tokyo is destroyed by androids. Protected by her mother and guardians, Chibi Usa is the only one to escape. But fate has a plan for the young princess... and sometimes you have to go back to the past to find it... It should be good. Please read it!  
  
Please review! Domo arigato. Ja!  
  
~Calli-chan 


End file.
